Study Date With Papa Quincy
by brittlebrittle
Summary: Ichigo finally tells Orihime he's going to walk her home but something comes between them and he doesn't like it one bit.


**TITLE:** Study Date With Papa Quincy  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Ichigo and Orihime  
><strong>RATING:<strong> T  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I don't own Kubo-sensei's _bleach_.  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Hi everyone! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and support to my new account! This one is a bit on the humorous side along with some Jealous!Ichigo and who doesn't like some jealousy with our favorite couple? ;) This goes on in Chapter 430 when Papa!Quincy cockblocks Ichigo! XD

_.

He stared down at the plastic card on his desk, a frown on his lips. He didn't like the idea of being in this shady group, the people there were creepy as hell and he didn't feel very secure in their circle. He knew that associating himself with them was dangerous but he didn't have any other options, he wanted his powers back. He wanted to be able to protect his friends; to _protect _her.

Speaking of that particular person, he hadn't had a chance to speak with her today. Now that they were in senior year, he never did get to see her that much during school hours because they weren't in the same classes anymore except for lunch. Class was kind of dull now that he didn't have to deal with Rukia passing him death threats through notes nor Orihime amusing him as she daydreamed in class about god knows what before getting caught by their teacher.

Sliding the card across his desk before picking it up, he put it in the side pocket of his school pants. He stood up, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn't have to meet up with them today, fortunately, so maybe he could ask her if he could walk her home. At least it was something he could do since he was powerless… and he owed her that walk home. He had offered before that Quincy bastard had stepped in and took care of it. Then, the next time when she had offered to go with him to Chad's, he had brushed her off because his mind had been too focused on that group – the group that was supposedly going to restore his shinigami powers.

Sliding the door open to walk out, his eyes widened as he noticed a familiar face skipping down the hallway. His lips twitched, threatening to break out in a smile as his eyes met with her dark brown ones. He gave her a simple wave as she stopped, her eyes suddenly brightening up as she greeted him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you leaving now?" she asked, tilting her head, just a bit.

"…Yeah. What about you?" he asked as he shut the door behind him before accompanying her down the hallway.

"Yes! I don't have to work today so I'm going to go-" she was cut off as Ichigo grabbed her upper arm gently, making her turn towards him.

"I'll walk you home," he told her, not offering. He gave her a small smile as she let out an "E-eh?". "It's no big deal. I have nothing to do anyways."

"O-oh…well, I…" she trailed off, looking a bit guilty as she bit down on her lower lip. She glanced to the side before a deep, very familiar, voice called out to them.

"There you are, _girl_," he spoke, making the two teenagers turn towards him. Orihime blushed a bit, her eyes growing big as Ichigo felt a vein throb on his forehead, his teeth grinding as he saw who that voice was.

"I-Ishida-san!" Orihime cried out before looking at Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki-kun, umm… I'm not going to my house today… I'm going to-"

"Stop stammering like a child. What have I told you?" Ryuken asked as he suddenly brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it. "Nobody is going to hire a _blubbering baby_. You must always be on your toes, aware of your surroundings and always confident in your words."

"Oi. Who the hell are you to be calling her a 'blubbering baby'?" Ichigo asked, ready to defend his friend against the stoic doctor. "Why the hell are you even in our school? I didn't know that Ishida had to get picked up after school now," a sarcastic smirk appeared on the boy's lips and it made Ryuken pull the cigarette from his mouth only to blow out smoke – right in Ichigo's eyes.

"Don't talk to me until you make yourself useful, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ryuken said, his cold eyes staring Ichigo down. "Everyone has gotten on with their lives except for you, who is still moping about lost powers."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Ichigo shouted, his anger getting the best of him as he tried not to cough when the smell of tobacco engulfed his nostrils. "I asked what you were doing in our school and why were you looking for Inoue? What are you now, her father?" he asked.

"Hardly," Ryuken said, taking another puff. "But I have no obligation to tell you what I have been doing with your friend. Let's go, Orihime," he said, turning around, his lab coat swaying behind him as he went down the hallway.

_"But I have no obligation to tell you what I have been doing with your friend."_

_"No obligation to tell you what I have been doing with your friend."_

_"Tell you what I have been doing with your friend."_

_"I have been doing with your friend."_

_"doing with your friend."_

Ichigo stayed there, his mouth open as a dark aura suddenly surrounded the boy. His eyes were glazing over while Orihime covered her mouth for a moment before replying, "U-um… Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-san has been helping me study so I can get into a nice medical school when I graduate… He's very…smart and is very experienced in…"

_"…is very experienced in…"_

_"…very experienced in…"_

_"…experienced in…"_

Orihime stared at Ichigo, who looked like he was going to pass out any moment. She swore she could see lightening crackle around him as his mouth stayed wide open, a dark shadow over his eyes and his fists were clenched. She swallowed thickly before awkwardly patting him on the arm.

Whispering a goodbye, she hugged her bag to her chest, running after Ryuken, her long hair flowing behind her and leaving Ichigo by himself.


End file.
